Others -Stranger Things
by LittleRunningDemon
Summary: Even though the Shadow Monster is still trapped in the Upside-Down, no-one stopped to think about the other kids. (Rated M for sexual content, but it's skippable) Contains Mileven
1. Chapter 1: Blur

**Hello readers, you probably have no clue who I am, but I just want to say one thing:**

 **Enjoy**

 **(If you didn't know there's Mileven since it's canon, this takes place 1 year after season 2 so I guess you could call it season 3, and also for the whole story chapters Lucas and Dustin are out of town)**

"EVERYONE STAY BACK" The man yelled while pointing a gun at the crowd. He slowly walked sideways to the cashier, taking a bag out of his pocket and putting on the desk. "Put the money in the bag!".

The cashier, terrified, put the money in as fast as she could. But, she "accidentally kneed the under part of her desk", but really, she kneed the panic button.

But it wasn't the police who showed up, no not at all. It was a blur, something running so fast that before anyone knew he was there: He had already cuffed the thief, put the money back in the register, and de assembled the gun.

Everyone looked around, seeing the thief cuffed to the table, and the place cleaned up like the past 5 minutes had never happened. The thief struggled to get out of the handcuffs while simultaneously cussing.

Meanwhile 120 miles north, the blur was sitting down eating a hot dog. But now that he was still, he wasn't much of a blur. He was more human like. He finished his hot dog before dashing off.

 **Insert Stranger Things intro here**

"El, did you eat all the waffles again?" Jim called from the other room, she wanted to say no since the last time it happened Jim yelled at her, but friends don't lie. She walked out of her room and moved towards the kitchen.

"Maybe" She said while biting her lip.. Well, she wasn't lying, but she wasn't telling the truth either. "For god's sake El" Jim paused. "Go buy some more from the shop" He said while giving her 10$.

Eleven frowned and sighed, she took the money and stormed off. Jim had no idea why she was so grumpy. He kept forgetting to ask Mike, but at the time, it didn't matter.

Around five minutes later, she took a shortcut in an alley, no one was there so she assumed it would be safe, but in the middle of it, she had an unbearable migraine. She fell to the ground whimpering, her vision was blurry, but she made out a figure approaching her, before she passed out.

"Jane? Jane wake up! Wake the f*** up Jane!" A young voice echoed through El's mind. Her eyes slowly opened to see a complete stranger. She quickly used her telekinesis to throw the person back, but it seemed to have no effect. "That's not going to work Jane, you're too slow"

"You may not know who I am, but I know who you are.. And Jane, there is something much worse coming to Hawkins, something evil, prepare yourself"

And all of a sudden she was back to where she was in the first place. El looked at her watch, apparently only 3 minutes had passed. _Was I dreaming?_ She thought. El started to walk to the shop while thinking about what had happened.

While she was walking, her name was being called, but she didn't notice because she was too deep in thought. "El.. El!" She felt a hand on her shoulder, it startled her so thanks to her reflexes she turned around and nearly broke that person's arm.

It was Mike.

"OW F***ING HELL EL!" He yelled. El immediately let go and instantly felt infinite guilt. She hugged him while saying sorry non-stop at 90 mph. Mike winced and patted her on the back. "I'm fine, don't worry. I haven't broken my arm, I think"

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Mike said. "El?"

"Mike?" El asked

"Can you please let go my back is aching." Mike asked

El let go and said sorry once again.

There was a few moments of awkward silence before Mike broke it.

"Tonight me and Will are gonna watch a horror film so do you want to come?"

El took a while to respond. "Horror... Film?" El asked.

"A horror film is a film that scares you" Mike replied.

"Why would anyone want to be scared?" El asked

"I don't know, but I guess it's mostly for the thrill" Mike replied.

"Well... Ok" El replied. "See you later" She said before walking towards to store.

"Yeah..." Mike raised a brow. He noticed that she had been acting weird the past few weeks, like she was scared.

 **Later on**

Mike, Eleven and Will were all in the basement in the small fort that was made for El 2 years ago while watching Friday the 13th.

Eleven got scared at every jump scare, Mike could tell how scared she was, so he wrapped his arm around her, this however scared El and she flinched. This made Mike smirk at how terrified she was.

But everything froze, or, time was moving so slow that it was like time was frozen. The same boy from earlier walked in the room, El looked at Mike and realised that he was also frozen in time. Eleven looked at the boy. "Wh-who are you?" She asked, still petrified.

"To be honest, I don't know. But maybe this will explain a little bit." He said while rolling his sleeve up, making a tattoo saying "002" visible.

"You're.. One of me?" Eleven asked.

"Yes, Jane. I remember seeing you, I was 6 when you showed up. But I left one year later" He said. "But just call me Jack"

"What do you want" Eleven asked

"Well, like I said before, something's coming... Did you ever stop to think about the others?.. Cause you were last out, and 001 was first.. I know him, he thinks all of humanity is like the people in the lab. He's killed a lot of people. So prepare yourself"

And like magic, time unfroze and Jack had disappeared...


	2. Chapter 2: Horror

**So the previous chapter may not of been that good, or that long. Basically what happened was some electricians came to sort a weird problem that happened to the electricity upstairs, and I really needed to upload the chapter, so I cut it short.**

 **From now the chapters should be a lot longer.**

"Keeping running, I keep, keep running, I keep, keep coming back for more"

The song played in his head, he had no idea where it kept coming from, and at his speed he shouldn't be able to hear anything at all. He had searched everywhere, every city he could find, he heard it since he was born. Yet, it's as if the song never existed, he went to see doctors, psychiatrists, but no answer of where it was coming from. This slowly transformed Jack into who he really is, a cold empty super human.

He arrived at his destination, sighing, he took a look around, while being sure to cover most of his face with his scarf. He was hunting for a drug dealer, he walked slowly towards the door of the facility to catch his breath before he went in there and dodge bullets.

He turned his perception on*, and opened the door, walked in and closed it as quietly as possible, just because he has super-speed, doesn't mean he can't make any noise. He quickly found a hiding place and let the drug deal happen while recording.

*(F **or anyone who doesn't know what that means, he's basically activating his powers but without his reflexes automatically doing it** )

After a 2 minutes of recording he stopped filming and ran to the police station. He left the camera with the video ready to play with a sticky note stating the location, on the lieutenant's desk. A few minutes after, the lieutenant walked and saw it. That's when Jack ran back to the warehouse and cuffed all of the druggies, took a few hundred bucks so he could pay for dinner the next few weeks.

He then dashed off back to Hawkins, finally he had brought them down, the dealers he had been hunting for 2 months. They didn't get away this time.

 **Insert Stranger Things intro song here**

El was still watching Friday thy 13th with Mike and Will, since Jack had talked to her only 5 minutes had passed. By now Will was mostly hiding under the blanket, only his eyes peeking out, but then going under at most of the scary stuff.

Mike was a bit spooked, but he was mostly alright, flinched a few times every now and then, but nothing to bad. El on the other hand, was petrified, not at the horror film, no not at all. She was mostly scared about what Jack had said, was it even real? She had no evidence, but hearing him saying that something is coming, made her heart sink.

Just thinking that Hawkins was in danger once again made her want to burst out crying. She didn't want to tell Mike, not yet anyway, she thought that he was still recovering from what had happened with the Shadow monster, and also Will, he was the victim of both incidents. He could have a heart attack knowing that he was in danger again.

El wanted to not think about it, but whenever she tried to telepathically shove it to the over end of her head, it would come right back. She leaned against Mike, the back of her head resting on his chest, she could feel his heartbeat, which was surprisingly slow, and then put her finger on her wrist to feel hers, the difference was bigger than the distance between the Earth and the Moon.

Mike noticed this, and obviously it made him wonder what was going on inside her head right now, he could tell it wasn't the film scaring her, because she wouldn't even flinch any more. "Are you okay El?" Mike asked with concern.

El was screaming "NO" on the inside but she knew if she said this, Mike would be asking questions. "Yes, just the film scaring me a bit" She replied after a few moments.

Mike immediately knew she was lying, but he wanted to leave her alone, since last time she was lying, making her think he believed her made her feel a lot better. He sighed and stroked her hair, which had grown remarkably long since when he first met her. "You know that you can talk to me right?" He whispered into her ear.

This shattered Eleven's heart, knowing that if she told him, he would probably melt. One tear rolled down her face, and to her annoyance, it landed on Mike's arm. This immediately made Mike's heart sink. He hated seeing El cry, it made him feel horrible, like he was the worst person ever.

"El, please tell me what's wrong, you know I'm here for you" He whispered into her ear. This made El cry a bit more. Until eventually it turned into sobbing. "Alright" He said to himself silently. He got up to his knees and looked at El, hugging her to let her cry on his shoulder.

Will saw this and got up. "Just going to the bathroom" He said while walking to the lavatory.

( **That just gave away that I'm British** )

Mike started rubbing her back, and with his other hand stroked her hair. El continued to sob on his shoulder. "Let it all out" Mike whispered. El sobbed slightly louder, Mike used his foot to pause the television with the remote.

After a good five minutes, El had cried herself to sleep. Mike picked her up, sliding one arm under her back and one under her knees. Mike struggled a bit getting her up out the basement, but after a while his arms had gotten stronger from looking at El and realising how important she is to him.

He carried her up to his room and plopped her onto his bed, he put the covers over her and turned the heater on, since it was like a fridge in his room. Well, it was that time of year where it was cold, and I mean, outside it was nearly cold enough to freeze water.

Mike sighed, reminding himself to talk to her in the morning.

 **Few hours later**

Mike and Will are back to watching horror films, watching nearly ever single one they have. Mike heard his name being called by his mother, he walks up the stairs. "Hopper's here to get El" She said while walking into the kitchen.

Mike walked up to Hopper, who almost instantly asked where El was. "She's upstairs sleeping in my be-" "SHE'S WHAT?" Yelled an angry Hopper. Mike noticed how overprotective he is over her.

"... She fell asleep while we were watching films, but I don't think she really wants to move right now" Mike replied, hoping it would work.

"Alright, fine, but tomorrow I'm coming here by 9. So she better be ready by then"

"Yes sir" Mike answered.

"If you pull this off again, you won't be this lucky" Hopper said in anger before walking out and closing the door behind him.

A huge wave of relief hit him. He went upstairs to check on El, and saw that she was still asleep. He was heading back down to the basement where he saw Will leaving.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" Mike asked confused.

"My mum just called, she said that Jonathan had left the house and that she didn't want to be alone" Will replied while sighing.

"Ah, damn, well, see you tomorrow at school then"

"Yeah, see you"

Mike decided he was tired enough already so he decided to sleep in the basement since sleeping with El might make her a bit uncomfortable. So he went down the steps, only to see a blonde boy sitting in the basement eating a burger. This scared Mike and fell down the last few steps.

Landing on his wrist, he felt like he had just punched a tree. "Pathetic" Jack said with a small chuckle. "WHO THE WELL ARE YOU?!" Mike yelled while biting his lip and wincing at the pain. Jack smirked, "I don't even know the answer to that one.".

Mike looked at his wrist, it seemed he had dislocated it or something. "Fu-" Before Mike could even finish cussing, Jack had already relocated his wrist and put a cast around it. "ck". Mike stared at his wrist confused, before he could even blink he already had a cast on his wrist.

He looked at Jack. "Did you-"

"Yes, I did"

"How-"

He showed his 002 mark on his wrist before Mike even finished his sentence.

Mike's brain exploded, he actually found another one of them.

"Y-"

"Yep"

"How ar-"

"Well I have super-speed and I can think around 600 times faster than you. So take a guess"

Mike was standing there in shock. "Anyway, I was here to see Jane, but she's sleeping. See you"

And before Mike could even ask who Jane was and how he knew that whoever that was was sleeping, Jack was already 2.5 miles away.


	3. Chapter 3: Backstory

**Thank you everyone who has supported me, I really appreciate it. So buckle up a get ready for this chapter that's mostly about Jack and his past.**

Living in a broken home alone, 16 weeks since she had gone.

Jack laid on his broken mattress, while scolding himself for not replacing it. To be honest, right now he was too tired to take another step. After a good 30 minutes, he finally passed out.

Waking up in eternal darkness, he sighed as he got up, the back of his shirt and hair were soaked. He walked around, eventually seeing Eleven. He sighed, watching her sleeping, he tried to kick the bed, but since it was only telepathy, it faded away.

He knew that whenever a superhuman was to sleep at the same time as the other, a weird link formed, letting them see each other's dreams. He had remarked that El was having a nightmare about the shadow monster chasing her, she was terrified out of her wits.

Jack would have felt bad for telling her about 001, if he had a soul. But like I said before, he was empty and cold, he doesn't feel happy, love, fear. Only hatred. This, as stated before, was due to the never ending song stuck in his head. One that doesn't exist, he thought to himself that maybe he ran so fast that he can time travel, and that somehow the song got torn from its time and got stuck in his head.

Jack sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that he could have a dream, something he hasn't had in too long. But just like before, he just ended up returning to eternal darkness, which he called "The Void".

But this time something was different, he couldn't see El anywhere, even though she didn't even know he could see her dreams, somehow he felt like she was observing him. He turned around and saw 001.

"What the f*** do you want?" Jack said in anger.

"Jack, that's no way to greet a guest" 001 replied in a slow voice. He knew that this pisses Jack off, since Jack needs everything to be fast.

That's why Jack finishes sentences for most people, because they speak too slow. He normally speaks around 250 mph.

"I DON'T WANT YOU HERE!" Jack screamed at him.

"Well that's too bad, you know you don't have the power to escort me out of your head" 001 said to Jack with a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Jack asked with frustration.

"You know why, you know that I can't let you get people to help you take me down. Because you know they would just be a target. 2 of you can't take me down"

Jack looked at 001 with anger in his eyes, fire in his eyes, but on the inside he was grinning. Because Jack wasn't planning on just having 11 to help him. He was grinning because 001 thought all the others were dead.

001 doesn't have a real body, he just possesses most people, but only people who give him consent. It's a weird rule, he normally tortures them emotionally until they say "Yes".

So 001 doesn't know about the others. This made Jack... Happy?

 **Insert Stranger Things intro here**

Mike had fallen asleep in the fort, until he heard a thud, a loud one at that. This jolted him awake, he was worried that maybe something had just happened to El, so he slowly and quietly walked up the steps, glancing at his watch to see the time.

It was 3 in the morning, so he tiptoed up the steps to his room, and into his room. He saw Eleven on the floor sobbing. He walked in and shut the door behind him, El hadn't noticed him at the time. He walked over to her, then getting down to his knees.

"Are you okay El?" He said quietly. El looked up at him, seeing it was Mike, she hugged him and sobbed on his shoulder. Mike really wanted to know what was wrong with her, something had made her cry twice. And whatever that was, he was willing to take down. Not caring if it was the Shadow Monster or God himself.

He rubbed her back, patting it every now and then, in an attempt to comfort her. After a while she started to calm down.

"I... I had a ni... nightmare" She managed to say between her shaky breaths. He helped her up and leaded her to the bed, she laid down while holding his hand. He let go of her hand and started walking to the door to go back to the basement. "Mike?" El asked.

Mike turned around and looked at her. "Pl-please stay here" She asked. Mike's heart fluttered. He walked over to her, and sat on the bed next to her. "El you do know that Hopp-"

"No he won't, I won't let him" El whispered.

Mike sighed and laid down on his back next to El. She moved closer to Mike and put her ear to his chest. She could hear his fast heartbeat, she didn't understand why his heart was beating so fast. She thought it only happened when someone's scared. Was he scared, if so, of who or what. Was he scared of her.

She started to feel bad, and wanted to cry, but she didn't want him to ask what was wrong. They just stayed still for what seemed like forever. But like anyone, they eventually fell asleep.

Jack's eyelids opened slowly, he groaned while stretching, he got out of bed and looked at his watch. "4 AM" He muttered to himself, he put his jacket on and went outside. He looked around, and found out it had snowed over night. He was struggling to move, but when he turned his perception on he got through it like it wasn't even there.

He shivered a little bit, which made him think about the cold floor in Hawkins lab. Things like that, fuelled his anger. The only thing that calms him, was to bring people down. Some people deserve to die, and they did, Jack is like the Flash in the comics.

Believe it or not the Flash was his favourite superhero, mostly because the lab only let have one thing. Which was a Flash comic. He read it over and over. It made him not want to murder everyone. It was the only thing to keep him happy. And also the only thing that helped him escape.

 _Jack read every page hundreds of times a day, and after so long, he figured out a way to get out. He remembered reading about how the Flash could phase through walls, but Jack knew that he couldn't do that. But he remembered how the Flash punched a boulder so hard it went into orbit. And it made him think, maybe he could get out that way._

 _At night, he punched the door, and it f***ing hurt, he didn't know how to use his super speed. He got super pissed, but when he heard a guard bang on the door yelling at him to shut up, he got startled. It kick-started his super speed, and he banged on that door as hard as he could. After his super speed wore off, he witnessed the door fly off its hinges and crush the guard against the wall. It was so powerful that the guard had exploded and left a huge dent in the wall._

 _Jack vomited at the sight, he heard an alarm go off, this also scared him. And as he could see the guards walking towards him slowly from both sides of the corridor, he sat down and started crying. He didn't want to stay here any more, he just wanted to leave. he This somehow made Jack angry, and he got up, and he ran towards them. His heart beating faster than Eminem rapping._

 _He had somehow activated his powers, he had figured it out. Fear and anger made him powerful. He charged past them, so fast that the gush of wind he left behind him had knocked them back and few metres._

That night was engraved into his head, he ran to the closest indoor cafe, the nice ones, which had heating and where it wasn't freezing. He ordered some tea. After a few minutes of waiting, it came to his table. He thanked the waiter and started drinking. After a good 10 minutes, he saw Jim Hopper come into the restaurant. Jack stared at him, he was surprised to not see Jane with him. Hopper noticed this staring and tried to avoid looking at Jack.

Jack left the 2$ on the table next to the receipt and walked out. He ran to the Wheelers' house and entered through the chimney. He got up there from running up the outside wall of the house since one of his powers is being able to negate the effects of no traction (Look it up). And also not going splat into the wall thanks to him going so fast that he experiences weightlessness.

He fell down the chimney and before the sound waves of him falling down the chimney could reach everyone else's ears, he put a dead bird there so everyone thought it was just the bird falling down the chimney. He, with his powers still activated, walked up the stairs and checked on Jane in Mike's room and saw Jane and Mike sleeping together, he thought this was... what he thought was adorable. Even though he can't feel much other than anger and fear, he still thought some stuff was too cute to not take a picture of. He pulled a camera out of his inside pocket, which was giant by the way. (The pocket not the camera)

He took the camera smirking, the camera he had, was home-made. He had no clue how he was able to do it, but he made that camera fast enough to match his speed. He reminded himself to print it out later, just so he could mock them. Yeah, he's an asshole.

He needed to talk to them, both of them, about taking down 001. But most importantly, finding the others.


	4. Chapter 4: Caitlin

**Hey everyone, here's another chapter, since I have received a few more comments telling me that they enjoy this, so here's another chapter.**

" _We live by our Earth's cycles, vast and noble. Forever spinning and moving in space." His physics teacher said. Everyone wrote the quote down, except Jack, who just sat there sighing. "Are you going to mark that Jack?" His teacher asked. "No, no I'm not" Jack replied with a serious look on his face. Everyone looked at him with confused looks. "And why not?" His teacher asked him, with disgust in his eyes. "Well, if you haven't noticed, I don't have a pen. And to me it looks like no one here wants to give me one" He replied. Everyone gasped and were shocked that someone would talk back to the Physics Teacher. Who was the most strict teacher in the school._

Jack continued to sit there. Waiting impatiently, he did anything to take the boredom away. He got up and looked out the window. Jack saw a black sky, he raised a brow, wondering why it was so dark. He looked around, then turning around shrugging it off.

"Hey Jack" 001 was right in front of him. This terrified Jack causing him to fall back out of the window, his powers turned on. But he was too far from anything to run up, so that he didn't hit the ground and die. He turned in the air and saw how close the ground was, he thought to himself. _This is it, this is how I die. How pathetic_

Jack woke up, heart pounding, he had a sigh of relief. Thanking god, if there was one, that he was just hallucinating. He got up to his feet and saw a bird frozen outside, he had only just noticed that his powers were still on. He calmed himself, by thinking of some funny moments he had in his life. A few seconds after his powers deactivated, he glanced over at El and Mike, then at the time. It was 9 AM. Jack sat down on the chair. Fiddling with his Yoda toy. _The hell is this_

He started to walk downstairs and see if anyone was awake, and as he was walking down, he heard pounding ( **no it's not Mike pounding El** ) on the door. This, since he was still recovering from his nightmare, scared the s*** out of him and he fell down the rest of the steps. He got up groaning.

Jack opened the door. Something he regretted doing.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EL, MI-... Who the hell are you?" Hopper shouted.

"Well I was going to introduce myself, until I nearly s*** myself" Jack replied with apparent pain in his voice. Hopper just glared daggers at him, like he was ready to kill him and make sure no one found out.

"My name is Jack, I'm a friend of Mike. He invited me over last night to play some games with him after El fell asleep" Jack said in his calmest voice. Hopper invited himself in, shoving Jack out the way. Jack felt offended as Hopper ran up the stairs. Jack rolled his eyes and speeded outside, up the wall, through the upstairs window and into Mike's room. He picked Mike up and threw him over his shoulder. Jack climbed out the window, ran down the wall and entered the house again. He ran down the steps and placed him into the fort.

Jack, with his powers now off, ran up the basement stairs and went back to where he originally was. Jack sighed while walking after Hopper. Hopper expected to see something that would make him snap Mike in two, but to his surprise, he saw Eleven sat on Mike's chair dressed. Hopper raised a brow. "Something bothering you sir?" Jack asked politely.

Hopper turned around and glared at Jack. "Yes, your annoying British accent"

"No need to be rude sir, just trying to be polite" Jack replied while smirking.

Hopper angrily stormed out the room while saying "Be down in 2 minutes, El". Jack waited until Hopper was downstairs before bursting out laughing.

You could see the confusion in her eyes, one second she was waking up in bed, 2 seconds later she was in Mike's chair, dressed, teeth brushed and her long hair combed. She looked up at Jack. "Did.. you do this?" El asked confused.

"Yes, Jane, I did" Jack said between laughs.

Mike was woken by loud thuds coming down the stairs to the basement. He looked up to see the source, it was Hopper. "You better come say bye to El before she leaves"

Mike groaned while getting up, he was confused. _Was last night a dream?_ He hoped it wasn't, he enjoyed it. Well, to be fair, he enjoys every moment he gets to spend with El.

What the hell happened?

 **Insert Stranger intro here**

"So, hmm... How can I put this... You know how Jane is the Eleventh and I'm second?" Jack asked Mike. It was a few hours after El had left, and Jack was starting to explain what was going on. Mike suddenly that when Jack said Jane, he meant El.

"Yeah, even though her name is El" Mike said while nodding. Jack gave him a look that Mike could read: _Really?_

"Anyway, Dr. Brenner didn't count weirdly. There's 11 of us, well actually twelve but two of them were named 001"

"Why were two of them named 001?" Mike asked.

"They were terrified of the first, ant to be honest, so am I, they wanted to forget him, pretended he never existed. He had a very interesting ability, Mind Control, he would just say the the order and people would do it. He got everyone, well nearly everyone, in the lab to kill themselves."

Mike nodded in response, showing that he understood, but on the inside his stomach flipped in fear.

"Anyway, he died, all of the others who were alive at the time killed him. There was only 001, me and 003. We were very young at the time so we did what we were told. And I felt sorry for 003, she was the only female, and men will be pigs." Jack said while cringing.

Mike realised what he meant, and he shuddered. He nearly threw up at the thought of it. A young girl having to, well, you know.

"A few years later, I was like, 9 by then. 001 had escaped, and this made the others pissed. At how someone made it out without taking someone with them. When I got out, I went to France, lived there for a few years and came back. When I found out about Will, it reminded me of the others. So the past 2 years I've been looking for them. Apparently 003 committed suicide, which I guessed was from her being scarred from the, well, rape. 004 had gone to prison, he's still there. 005 and 006 are dating and are living in England, Cornwall. 007 is an undercover agent, I'm amazed how he got that job, but I guess him being able see 1 minute into the future helped him locate people. 008 is now a crack head, or just likes to hang around them. 009 and 010 are still in the lab. And, well, 011, is with Hopper." Jack explained to Mike, while walking over to TV and putting a horror film in.

Mike wanted to ask 2 questions, but he decided to go for the first one. "And where's 001?" Mike asked with concern.

Jack stared at him, sighing, he replied. "Currently planning to kill a lot of people. And seriously, I mean at least the whole population of America".

Mike froze for a few seconds before asking. "What's his superpowers?"

Jack took a minute or so to respond. "He can possess people. But, while he's possessing someone, that person gets Super Strength, Fast reflexes, teleportation, and also he's super smart"

They both sat there blank, watching the film. A good 5 minutes later, Mike asked. "So what's your plan?"

"Gather all 11 of us to kill him"

This made Mike spit out his drink. ( **Like in Season 1 he spits out his milk when El walks down the steps** )

"Are you insane? 4 of them are dead, that leaves 7!" Mike exclaimed. "Yeah no sh** Sherlock, when a superhuman dies, they all go to this place, a near infinite void, I'm convinced that I might be able to bring them back." Jack replied casually.

There was a moment of silence. "But before I get them out, lets focus on getting the alive ones".

Mike nodded in agreement.

 **A few hours later**

El snuggled up against Mike on the couch. Jack was on the other end sitting with his legs folded. They were watching a romance film. This made El relax, and she smiled at every scene where the two main characters were together. She pictured that she was one of them and Mike was the other. Mike was just watching it without paying much attention. He was mostly thinking about the fact that El was snuggled up against him and nearly had her hand on his crotch.

Jack on the other hand, was watching it with a blank face. He didn't know what love was, he never felt it. _The closest thing he had that felt like love was his friendship with 003. He thought about her a lot. About how at the end of every day, when they had finished testing them, they would talk through a small hole Jack had made while throwing stuff at the wall. He remembered about how much she would cry, from how the men were being pigs and how much pain she went through. Jack would tell her stuff he made up, she really believed him. He lied for the sole purpose to make her feel better._

 _He remembered how they used to send drawings to each other, and how he would teach her about Maths and Physics that he remembered from a man teaching him. And how she would teach him about animals and how she adored him. They would tell each other jokes they had thought of and how they made each other laugh. They promised eachother that if one of them broke out, they would take the other with them. And when Jack broke out, he tried to take 003 with him, but as soon as the alarm rang, it made the doors impenetrable._

" _CAITLIN!" Jack yelled at the steel door. "Go without me, they'll kill you if you stay" 003 said while sobbing. "I won't leave you here!" Jack screamed, with tears rolling down his eyes. "Just promise me, when I get out of here, if I get out of here, find me." Caitlin said with shaky breathing. "CAITLIN NO" Jack screamed while wincing, which made his tears come out faster. "Jack?" She asked. "Yes?" Jack replied with his head starting to hurt. "I love you"_

Jack felt his heart get crushed, he forgot about finding her. He got so comfortable in France that he forgot about the only person he loved. Or what felt like the closest to love. A tear escaped his eye, it went unnoticed. "Excuse me, I'm just going to the bathroom." Jack got up and entered the bathroom, where he broke down into tears, silently crying.

He walked back out after he wiped his tears away, but he had a throbbing headache. When he entered the room he saw Mike turning the TV off. El had laid down in the fort. Jack guessed the film had ended. Mike went upstairs, supposedly to go to bed. Jack laid down on the sofa, waiting for the night to pass. He knew he couldn't sleep, the song made it impossible. He would have to wait at least 4 days to get around 6 hours of sleep. This was the opposite of healthy, but somehow it didn't have any effect on him or his powers.

"Goodnight Jack" El whispered before turning on her side. Slowly dosing off.

"Goodnight.. El".

He laid there awake, slowly having his heart crushed... "Caitlin" He whispered to himself... "Why?"


	5. Chapter 5: Cold

**Yes I know, another chapter. I just felt like last time nothing really happened so here's another one instead of having to wait two days.**

 **I need some advice, I'm not sure if there will be smut, so I need you guys to help me out. If you want smut, write a review saying smut, if you don't want smut, write a review saying no smut.**

 _Look at the stars. Look how they shine on you._

El's eyes fluttered open. She noticed that Jack wasn't on the settee, and she jolted up. She got to her feet, noticing that her hair was a mess and her pyjama shirt was unbuttoned on the top, showing her bra. She remembered how hot it was last night, and she did her buttons up. Because she didn't want to show her bra to anyone, it was the first word Mike taught her. Privacy.

El walked up the steps, and walked into the living. Expecting to see someone there, she saw that no one was there. She glanced at the clock. "11 am" She muttered to herself. El walked up the stairs to Mike's room, and when she opened the door. She saw Mike and Jack playing with his Star Wars toys and violently arguing about who had a chance at beating Darth Vader.

She cleared her throat loud enough for them to hear. They both glanced up at her. "Oh hey El" They said in unison, then glancing at each other before chuckling. To be honest, El felt slightly jealous that Jack was starting to get to know Mike. However stupid it sounds, she felt like he was stealing him, but she shrugged it off as _Boys will be boys._

"Anyway, El, have a nice sleep" Mike asked attempting to do a British accent, sounding as posh as he can, to mock Jack.

El nodded in response. She felt her stomach rumbling before stating she was hungry. Mike got up and walked over to El to go downstairs. Jack got up and followed them. Mike put some eggos in the toaster before sitting down at the table, joining the others. After a few minutes of talking and making each other laugh, they all got a plate and put 2 waffles each on their plates.

El and Mike dug in immediately, while Jack looked at it confused. Mike nearly failed to contain his laughter. "You alright there Jack?" Mike asked barely containing his laughter.

"Yeah, I've just never had a waffle before"

This sentence made El spray the water from her mouth all over her, now empty, plate. Mike just burst out laughing. "You what?" El nearly yelled, looking at Jack as if he murdered someone. "Well, my diet consists of, burgers, jammie dodgers and tea." Jack replied with a smirk. El had never heard of _Jammydogers_ or _T_ **(Yes that's mispelled intentionally)**. She reminded herself to ask later.

Jack poked it a few times before picking it eat and taking a small bite, only to spit it back out after a second. "That's bloody disgusting" Jack exclaims.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting on the sofa in the living room watching TV. Jack looked at both of them and sighed. "I don't want to ruin the mood or anything, but today... I'm going to find 004". Mike looked at Jack, surprised at this information. El looked at him and raised a brow. "Isn't he in prison?" Mike asked.

"In a prison that I could walk out in less than a second, yeah." Jack replied. He got up, and put his jacket on. "And I'm going right now, so I'm asking if either of you want to come" Jack declared.

El got up and walked over to him, thinking it would be fun to go on an adventure for once in a while. Mike watched as Eleven got up and walked over. He sighed and followed her. "Hold on tight, and close you eyes". Before they could ask why, they could feel wind, strong wind against their bodies. They immediately closed their eyes and held on as tight as they could. A good 4 and a half minutes later, it stopped. Mike looked around. It was freezing, he now understood why Jack put a jacket on.

"Where are we?" El asked while shivering. "Welcome to, a village 18 miles from Toronto." Jack responded. "You mean Canada?" Mike asked loudly. "Yes, Canada" Jack replied.

Before they complained about being cold, Jack had ran off. And came back seconds later with two coats. Giving one to El, which was a light pink, and one to Mike, which was navy blue. "Aren't you freezing to death?" Mike asked while looking at Jack's thin jacket.

"Mike, I just ran 500 or so miles, I'm still sweating." Jack exclaimed. After seeing Mike nod, they started to walk.

A few minutes of walking passed, the snow hitting their coats like heavy pebbled. "Where are we going?" El asked, staying close to Mike, feeling his heat radiating off him.

"To the closest motel" Jack replied with a shaky voice. "Can't you just run us there?" Mike asked.

"No, I need to wait for my batteries to recharge." Jack said.

"Batteries?"

"I can't run forever. My metabolism is fast, I did just say I ran 500 miles, I need some food."

A few more minutes, Mike and El started to lose faith, but regained it all when they saw a Motel sign. They all started sprinting towards it, wanting to get back into a warm room. The three walked into the lobby. Jack, who looked the oldest, and was the oldest, rang the bell. The receptionist looked up from his newspaper, and sighed. He didn't even bother to say hello or anything. He just gave him a pen and paper. Jack made up a random signature and signed the small box on the paper.

The receptionist gave him the key, and watched them as they walked off, before looking back at his newspaper.

The trio entered their room, before noticing there was only two beds. They all cussed at the same time. "Okay, since I'm definitely not sleeping with either of you, I'll take the single bed, you two take the double bed" Jack declared. Mike glared at Jack, as if to say _How dare you!_

Jack lunged at the single bed, digging his face into the pillow.

"Are you okay Jack?" El asked. "I jfft rfn fiffunffd mfffs" Jack said with the pillow muffling his voice. "What did you say?" Mike asked.

Jack turned onto his back. "I just ran 500 miles, I'm tired and starving. Order a pizza or something" Jack ordered.

They could argue with that, so Mike picked up the phone in the room and ordered a pizza. He put the phone to his chest and asked the others what they wanted. "I don't know what Pizza is" El exclaimed. Mike decided to share his with her. "I'll take a large pepperoni" Jack said while sighing. Mike was going to protest but then remembered, he just ran 500 miles.

Mike ordered the pizzas and put the phone down. Sitting on the bed next to El.

A few awkward minutes of silence passed. "So, what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"First we find where the prison actually is, it would take me way too long to run around looking for it. Then we break him out, and tell him our plan" Jack replied after a moment or two of him saying Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

El and Mike nodded in response. Waiting for the pizza to come.

15 minutes later, a knock was heard on the door. El fell off the bed, the knock had startled her. "Ow" She whined. Mike chuckled for a second before getting up and walking towards the door. Mike opened the door expecting there to be pizza, but he met a stock of a shotgun to his face. Mike fell to ground unconscious.

Jack glanced over, and saw a familiar face, it was one of the men who worked at the lab before. Who had obviously survived the Demodog attack, he was obviously here for revenge for losing his job. Jack sighed, before looking back up at the ceiling, he was powerless. He decided to do nothing, not like he could do much anyway.

Eleven heard the thud from Mike hitting his head against the floor, then peeked up. She heard a loud bang, that sent a bullet flying towards her. She ducked as fast as she could, it hit the wall behind her. El got up and pulled the gun towards her, she grabbed it and aimed it towards the man.

"Pull.. the tri...gger" Jack whispered, it was the loudest noise he could make at the moment. The man had his hands up, and his eyes widened. El's aim was shaky. "Do it El!".. "Do it!".. She wanted to pull the trigger, for hurting Mike, and nearly killing her, but at the same time she didn't want to become a killer. "Do it!"

 **BANG**

Her ears rang, she dropped the gun and covered her ears in pain, Jack glanced over, expecting to see the man on the floor.

He wasn't there.

What was there was the pizza delivery man, who dropped the pizzas at the sight of an unconscious 14 year old, a crying girl and a malnourished 15 year old. He bolted to his car and drove off.

Jack chuckled as he got up, picked up his pizza and started eating it. The more he ate the faster he was. Until finally he used his super speed to eat the rest. He walked over to Mike, picked him up and put him over his shoulder. He walked over to the double bed and laid him down on it, putting the covers over him. He walked around the other side, and noticed that El had fainted, he put her next to Mike and put the covers over her.

Jack looked at the door, seeing that it was open, he had only noticed how cold it was. He walked over to the door and closed it. It was only midday, but he was tired from that long run. Jack mumbled _Why not?_

He got into his bed, and laid there. And for some reason, he did something he never did before.

He fell asleep.

Peace at last.

The song had stopped.

No longer there to keep him restless.

6 hours passed, Jack woke up to birds chirping at the window. He sat up, confused at what the hell was happening. He couldn't hear the song, repeating in his head. A huge wave of relief hit Jack. He would no longer have to wait to pass out. He wouldn't be driven mad every second. He was, happy, for the first time in a long time.

Mike's eyes opened, fast, he caught his breath, and was sweating profusely. Jack glanced over.

"You alright?" Jack asked with concern in his voice.

"Yeah, just, a nightmare..." Mike replied between shaky breaths.

"What was it about?" Jack asked.

"... I don't think I want to talk about it" Mike stated.

"Well if it's about El dying, she's right next to you"

That sentence confused Mike, cause that was exactly what his nightmare was about. _Can he see my dreams or something?_ Mike sat there confused. "What time is it?" He asked after a moment of silence. "It's 8 P.M" Jack replied.

A wave of fear washed over Mike. He didn't tell his parents anything, they were out today and they should be back by now.

"Something wrong Mike?"

"My parents-" Before Mike could finish his sentence, Jack explained to him that he wrote a note saying that he was sleeping at Wills house. Mike sighed of relief.

"So, we need to locate 004, and he have around an hour to do so." Jack exclaimed.

"How?" Mike asked. When he saw Jack looking at El, he realised what he meant and he instantly regretted asking.

 **30 minutes later**

"We should wake her up" Jack stated. Mike shook his head, and mouthed no. He was stroking her hair, wishing she wouldn't have to do it. El's eyes fluttered open, blushing at how close Mike was and what he was doing. Jack had gotten up and walked into the bathroom and Mike hadn't noticed she was awake.

"Mike?" She asked, her voice shaky from how cold it was in the room. Mike looked down at her and smiled, and moved back a bit so she could sit up. El sat up and glanced around the room. She hugged Mike, thanking god that he wasn't dead. She squeezed him so hard he could barely breath.

Jack walked in, seeing El awake. "El, we need you to ummm... Locate someone". The words that exited his mouth echoed in El's head. It reminded her of the lab, and how hellish it was.

A few minutes had passed, before she slowly nodded. "O-okay" She stuttered.

"I need, something to cover my eyes... And noise... The channel the tv doesn't have"

That second part confused them, until Mike realised what she meant. He rushed over to the TV and turned the knob until there was static, and Jack tore some cloth from the sheet and tied it around her eyes.

A few minutes passed, until El finally entered the void. The eternal darkness.

She got up to her feet, her hair soaked from the wet ground. She looked around, until she saw a prison cell. El walked up to it, seeing 004 in the corner, his knees to his chest, crying. He looked 17-ish. She was confused because she knew Jack was older than 004, but 004 was 17, and Jack looked 15. El shrugged it off, and walked into the cell. "Jack's coming to get you" El whispered.

004 looked up, scanning the room to find the source of the noise. He was confused to see no-one there. He shrugged it off, suggesting to himself he was going insane.

El woke up, taking the blindfold off. She got constant flashbacks of the lab, and hugged Mike instantly.

"Did you find him?" Jack asked.

"Regina... Corre-ction-al centre" She replied, tears rolling down her face, and hugging Mike.

 **Did you enjoy this? Hope you did, also next chapter they find out 001's (the one who wants to destroy the world) real name.. And I've left hints throughout the past 4 chapters. I'll give you another hint: Look at the first sentences of chapters 2-5**

 **And don't forgot to tell me if you want smut.**


	6. Chapter 6: 004

**Sorry for late chapter, I had a test today so last night I was studying for it. And also I had writers block.**

"Regina... Corre-ction-al centre" El stuttered, tears rolling down her face.

Mike pulled a tissue out of the box on the table, and wiped the tears off her face. Eleven sniffled for a while, before opening her eyes and looking at Mike. Mike had shoved the tissue in his pocket, and looked at her, their eyes met.

El pulled Mike towards her and hugged him, she had swore to herself and Mike to never find people again. It reminded her of all the horrible things that happened to her at the lab. She couldn't bear it, especially since she spent most of her life there.

"Alright, before you two start making out, I'm going to attempt breaking him out, if I don't come in... 1 minute, start planning on how to get back to Indiana in less than 7 hours."

Mike immediately blushed when Jack mentioned them making out. El was confused at what it meant, but decided to ask later. Before Mike was able to ask any questions, Jack had left the room. El sighed and lay back down, Mike stood up and walked towards the wall, and noticed the multiple holes, and the bullets still buried in the plaster.

"Mike?" El asked for him.

"Yeah?"

"What's make-out?"

Mike turned a dark shade of red. His heart accelerated, and he felt like he was going to vomit. He stared at her, stuttering.

El looked at him and raised a brow.

"Mike?"

He ended up stopping for a few seconds.

"Making out with some one... It's like... Kissing... But, it's different" Mike explained to her, pausing in between words. He was so red it looked like someone threw a tomato at his face.

"Kissing? Like what we did at school" She asked.

Mike was about to reply, but he saw to boys smirking on the other side of the room, and somehow he got even redder. "Michael f***ing Wheeler, I thought you were innocent. I guess not" Jack said before he and 004 burst out laughing.

Mike sighed. "Can we just go home?"

El was more interested in 004 than going home. But she guessed that getting home was currently a priority. After a minute or two they calmed down a little.

"Yeah, okay let's go"

They all closed their eyes, they were ready this time.

 **Insert Stranger Things intro here**

Five minutes passed. And then they were home. On the couch, and the sound of their parent's car pulling up in the driveway. Jack and 004 weren't there though. _Probably at some diner_ Mike thought. He remembered about the note Jack had left, so he got up and rushed towards it. Tearing it off the table as his parents walked in. Mike didn't have any time to put it in the bin so he quickly shoved it in his pocket.

"You okay Mike? You look pale" His mother asked. Mike nodded and walked back to living room while saying "Yeah me and El just took a walk outside".

That excuse was terrible, but it was the only thing he could think of. He couldn't exactly explain to his mum that a psychopath with superpowers wanted to kill every single human on Earth, and that the only way to stop him was to team up with other sociopaths who also had superpowers and do something that he assumed was impossible -which was to kill 001- and also try not to get killed.

Karen shrugged it off, she didn't bother asking what he was up to. He and El were teenagers, they can protect themselves. But Karen also had a feeling they weren't just going on a walk, she knew that Mike hated doing anything in the cold, he liked feeling warm.

Karen was completely oblivious that a person she'd never seen before was hanging around the house a lot recently, and the fact that Mike and El sleep together in the basement every Saturday -which was when Karen and Ted would go to Mike's grandparents- because El would have nightmares.

Mike gestured for El to run down to the basement before his parents got in. They knew she was there, but she expected them to be down in the basement.

El ran down the steps to basement and lose her balance on one of them. Before she fell and hit the ground, an arm wrapped around her chest. It stopped her from hitting the ground, and it let go of her after a few seconds.

She looked up to see who it was, it was 004. El got up to her feet, and saw Jack at the table eating with his superspeed. From what she could see, he ate around 27 burgers, 10 large portions of chips and drank so much tea she couldn't count the mugs.

Mike came down and closed the door behind him, he saw the amount of food Jack was eating.

"You f***ing pig" Mike almost yelled at Jack in disgust.

"Excuse me? You're not the one who ran 494 miles. To you it may have been 5 minutes, but to me I ran for nearly 8 days straight"

This made Mike go silent. 004 turned and opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, but after a minute or so he opened it again. "How many calories have you consumed?"

"Around 50,000"

Everyone turned to look at him in shock.

"And how many have you burned off?" Mike asked. Jack didn't answer. Mike sighed and turned around. "You don't even kn-"

"49,000" Jack cut off Mike.

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Well, 48,906 to be precise"

This statement made El gasp. She didn't know what a calorie was but she assumed it was important.

"How fast are you?" Mike asked. No-one bothered to mention how fast he was, cause they never really found the right time.

"Uhhhh.. Like Mach 10 or something" Jack responded.

Neither of them except 004 knew what Mach was. And Jack could tell by the looks on their faces.

"2251 times faster than you guys. But that's a rough estimate, and I haven't used a calculator to verify it. I can run 2 miles in a second. So let's just say that nothing on this planet is as fast as me." Jack stated.

This made Mike and El sigh in relief. The fact that nothing was fast enough to catch up with him was reassuring. But what they didn't know, was that one simple word was able to shut down his powers temporarily, and leave him frozen for a few seconds. This word was engraved into his head. It wasn't even a word, it's a name. "Caitlin".

"Ok, less about how Jack is breaking every law of physics and more about 001. We need to find out more information, how to track him. And also the others." 004 exclaimed.

"Wait, what's your superpower?" Mike asked, wondering about the million possibilities.

004 smirked and walked over to the couch, he lifted it with his left hand and raised it over his without breaking a sweat.

Mike's mouth dropped open. That couch was something like 175 kilogrammes. **(Yes I looked that up)**

004 put the couch back down while smirking. He then walked back over to the table and sat down next to Jack. El and Mike followed, sitting down next to eachother.

"Okay, so... I say we look for 007, he'll help us a lot. He's a bloody genius." 004 said.

"Yeah and I'm a genius too. He's not the smartest person on the planet, he's just good at tracking people" Jack replied.

"And the fact that he can predict 1 minute into the future, he'll know the enemy's next move."

"And ours included. We can't exactly sneak up on him, he'll know when and where to shoot if I'm coming, and your super strength can't stop a bullet" Mike said.

Jack and 004 looked at him. Surprised that he just said something that was classified as smart.

"But you can" El responded while pointed at Jack.

They all looked at El, the fact was true -and when you come to think of it- Jack could dodge ever bullet. He could put a hole in nearly every metal. And he could kill anyone before someone could blink.

"No!" Jack yelled.

"Come one Jack, you are the only person who could get him" Mike exclaimed.

"We have history. If I was to explain that 001 was going to take over the world, he wouldn't give two s***s"

It was true, Jack and 007 detested each other. There was countless times at the lab where 007 nearly killed Jack or the other way around. They were perfect enemies, their powers would counter each others.

Jack would have the advantage of surprise, but 007 would just know that he was coming 1 minute before he did.

To be honest, if they were to fight, the world would never hear the end of it. The damage they would leave, and eventually they would just get to the point where they got so old they fainted before either one of them took a step.

It wasn't worth it, they all decided to leave 007 to last.

"Well, all the others wouldn't join unless we had a bigger team, they'd think we wouldn't stand a chance" Jack stated.

"There's one person... " 004 looked at Jack with a look.

Jack instantly regretted reading his eyes.

"No... Not her.. Leave her out of this" Jack argued. 004 shook his head. Jack looked at him with anger, and before anyone said anything else Jack had left.

 _They don't understand_ Jack thought while walking through the forest. He was walking at normal speed, and was very vulnerable. A loud sound met Jack's ears and kick started his superspeed. He turned to see a bullet approaching him, slowly, but moving. He sighed, he grabbed the bullet with his hand and walked over to the person with the gun. The man had an rifle, and before another bullet was fired, Jack had bent the barrel so it faced the man.

The man shot again, unaware that the gun was bent, he fired, the bullet shot him in the head. The man collapsed to the ground, while Jack was walking away. A group of men were in front of him, aiming their rifles at him.

Jack smirked, and activated his powers. He slapped one man so hard he flew towards a tree at Terminal Velocity. Jack kicked one guy in the nuts so fast that he shattered his pelvis. The third man's face was met with 200 kg of wood. The fourth man was flung towards the ground, and Jack heard the satisfying crunch of his neck snapping. **(This is all at Mach 10 so that's why it sounds like he has super strength)**

Jack walked up to one of them, and searched their pockets for some ID. They came from Hawkins Lab, even though it had closed, apparently the people were still hunting him. His body felt with worry...

Worry for the others.

 **Hey guys, sorry if it seems so short, it was just a filler chapter since today I don't have enough time to write much. I promise next chapter some stuff will happen, and there will be some more Mileven fluff, and they will find the next Super human, and found out more about 001. So sorry for making you wait.**


	7. Chapter 7: Rory

**Sorry for the wait, I was completely unaware that it had been 3 days instead of 2. So sorry, just me being clumsy.**

Jack stood up.

"Oh f*** me"

He sprinted back to the house, somehow going faster than normal, which was most likely from the amount of fear he felt. When he arrived at the house, he went into the basement. Where he saw Mike tied to a chair and man pointing a gun at his head. Jack guessed 004 and Eleven had been taken. The fear in Mike's eyes was obvious.

"Jack, you better slow down. I'm pretty sure that you kn-" The man got pinned to the wall. "You should never underestimate me mate. Now you're gonna tell me where the others are ,otherwise you're going to wish you were never born." Jack yelled at his face.

"THE LAB! I SWEAR THEY'RE AT THE LAB" The Man was screaming, you could hear the fear in his shaky voice and his sobs. Jack glared at him and took the knife next to him and slashed the man's throat. Mike gasped, and the blood spilled everywhere.

It got on his clothes, and on Jack's clothes. Jack dropped the man and turned to Mike, he didn't seem at all phased at the fact that blood was all over him. Mike on the other hand, thought he was gonna throw up, but he'd seen his fair share of disgusting stuff.

And in a few seconds, the room was clean, the clothes too, it's like the past minute never happened. The man was gone, knife was gone, gun was gone, chair was gone, and Mike was no longer tied to anything.

"What happened?" Mike asked. "Don't ask, stay here, I'm getting the others." Jack sighed before zooming off.

 **Insert Stranger Things intro here**

In Mike's perspective it was no longer than 10 seconds. But in Jack's perspective a lot had happened, cause for him it was 6 hours. **(Yeah that's accurate, do the math if you want)**

When Jack was in the lab, he walked passed the guards frozen in time, pushing them against the walls. He walked down the corridors, giving all the guards a slap or sometimes even a punch, at that speed, just poking them would kill them. Jack finally got to the central room. It was a large room, maybe 50x50 metres. He saw El and 004 tied up in a chair, and around 30 guards aiming at the doors with assault rifles, and they were already shooting.

Jack guessed they knew he was coming, and the people at the monitors were watching him and told the guards to start firing willy nilly. He just walked past the bullets, and then past the guards, and then stopped at the two chairs. Jack put El and 004 over his shoulder, and started walking towards the exit. Jack felt a sharp pain in his back, but he shrugged it off.

He got back to Mike's house, and put 004 and Eleven on the couch, before deactivating his powers. Jack felt the sharp pain again, but worst, he fell to his knees, and then fell flat on the ground. The only thing he heard before passing out was: "JACK!"

 _Darkness... Pure darkness. Jack got up, his pain was completely gone. He could see, but there was nothing there. "Jack?" He heard a soft female voice from behind him. The person he saw, was the only person he wanted to see. Tears were brought to his eyes. Jack got up, went in to hug the person._

He felt a pain on his left cheek, he jolted back to life. "What the f-"

"Bloody hell you scared us" 004 exclaimed, before getting up and sitting back to on the couch.

Jack sat up, confused by his surroundings, he knew that it wasn't a dream. He didn't know what the Void looked like, so his brain wouldn't be able to create something like that. Jack's face went pale, he now knew he was right. The Void existed, which to him was a big surprise.

"Are you alright Jack? You look like you've seen a ghost" Mike stated.

Jack stood up, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pencil. He slammed it down on the D&D and drew two lines. Everyone walked over to him in confusion.

"Okay, so I told Mike that when a superhuman dies, they go somewhere called the void, which is a-" Jack was cut off

"Near infinite void" Mike finished his sentence.

"Yeah, exactly. I had no idea if it was a real thing until now, I just visited it."

Everyone looked at him with their eyes wide.

"This line" Jack said while pointing at the line on the left. "Is the real world. And this line" Jack pointed at the other one. "Is the Upside-Down. There is a gap in between dimensions. And that is where The Void is located" Jack explained.

"So if we can slip in between." 004 started.

"We can get the others and get them out" Mike finished while grinning.

Jack smirked, but then frowned. "There's one problem though"

"What's that" 004 and Mike said in unison, while El was just raising her eyebrow.

"The space in between... Is uh... A planck length". They all frowned, except El, who had never heard of a _Planck Length_

"What's a planck length" El asked curiously.

"A planck length is um..." Mike was cut off by Jack.

"Imagine you place a 0.005 mm dot.. Then you say that's the size of the universe. If you were to place a 0.005 millimetre dot inside that "Universe".. Then that's the size of a Planck Length" Jack explained.

El nodded in comprehension. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"We'll figure something out tomorrow, let's just sleep, it's getting late" 004 stated. Everyone nodded.

Mike and El walked upstairs since there were only two spots to sleep in the basement, and there were four of them. El got into Mike's bed, and Mike lay on the floor with a makeshift bed he made. "Are you sure you don't want to.. Sleep in bed." El asked, her vocabulary wasn't perfect, but she made a lot of progress.

Mike went bright red, luckily it was too dark to see it. "No, I'm fine. Mum would freak out if she saw us sleeping together" Mike explained. "Why?" El asked. "Because... I don't know, but she would".

Jack laid on the couch, he was enjoying his time without the song to annoy him. His emotions could finally come out from hiding, he didn't have to be cold on the inside, and he could finally sleep in peace. 004 was in the fort, he was tall so it was a bit of a squeeze, but it was lot better than prison.

"Night Jack"

"Night Four"

 **Morning**

Mike was sleeping with El, his arm wrapped around her chest. El was having a nightmare -which she was having a lot of since she met Jack- so Mike decided to comfort her, which then turned into them sleeping together.

Jack and 004 snickered at them, while walking towards them. They sat at the table, with tea and bacon sandwiches in hand. Jack gobbled it down in a matter of seconds thanks to his superspeed. While 004 ate in slowly while muttering _Pig._

"Sorry, but saving your asses yesterday did burn off some calories."

Mike woke up, he tried to move his arm but El was holding onto in her sleep. His head turned to see no one. He thought he heard someone, but maybe they left. Mike wasn't wrong, they had already finished and walked down into the basement.

Mike wanted to get up, but he knew that if he woke El up, she wouldn't be happy, and she could do whatever she bloody wanted to him. So Mike decided to just stay there and enjoy the time he spent with her, he wouldn't argue, he enjoyed it.

"So, what's the plan?" 004 asked.

"I don't know.. What I do know is that somehow I was dead for 30 seconds, and I came back to life. Maybe, if I die, and I come back to life I could take one of them with me.. But theoretically I would need psychokinetic abilities." Jack explained.

"Which is what El has?" 004 asked.

"Exactly... That's why you need to keep this secret.. Mike would kill me before I finished explaining. And the last thing I want is a rivalry. So today, let's just focus on 001" .

 **A few hours later**

"His name's Rory.. That's all I know" 004 exclaimed.

"He's a psychopath. That's all I know" Jack stated

"I don't know anything" Mike sighed.

"... He's in Australia" El said, which made everyone look up at her.

"Australia?"

"Yes"

Damn.


	8. Chapter 8: Double 'O Seven

**Hi guys, I might make it come out every 3 days instead of 2 because sometimes it feels like I'm forcing the writing out which makes the chapters shorter and it less enjoyable. Enjoy some Mileven sweetness. And sorry if there are any mistakes, threw up at school today and right now I feel horrible.**

"Are you kidding me? Australia!?" Jack yelled. He sighed while rubbing his face with his hands.

"What's so bad about Australia?" Mike asked with a look of confusion.

Jack got up, walked around the room for a few seconds, which made the others confused, before turning towards Mike.

"There's another lab, I went there once, in fact I used to live there. Everyone there is insane, everyday at least 20 staff die from the superhumans over there... If 001 could convince them to help him..." Jack explained.

"Then he could end the world faster" 004 finished Jack's explanation. "Leaving maybe a few days before the end begins."

"S***" Mike cussed.

"We have, I'd say around, 2 days to get the others.." Jack stated.

 **1 hour later**

"Found him" El spoke, after taking her blindfold off. She immediately wiped the blood off her nose and laid down on the sofa next to Mike. Mike held her hand and smiled at her.

"Where is he then" Jack asked.

"Il... Illi... Illin... Oy" El siad over the span of 30 seconds. They were all confused for a second or two. "You mean Illinois?" Mike asked. El nodded, while resting her head on his shoulder, giving Mike a pink blush.

004 looked over at Jack, asking him. "How fast can you get there".

"Uhhh, like 1 minute 30.. Maybe faster, maybe slower" Jack stated. "But once I stop, I'm going to need time to recover, so I can't pick him up instantly. Either way he knows I'm coming, so I need someone to come with me, so while he's concentrating on me someone can drug him or something like that."

"I'll come" 004 and Mike said in unison, then stared at each other. Jack glanced at the two of them and smirked. "Can't bear staying with El or something?" Jack asked jokingly. El jokingly pretended to cry, it was obvious to the others that it was fake.

Everyone chuckled, and El got up to walk towards Mike to hold his hand. Mike got the message that El wanted him to stay. Jack also got the message and dashed, and like magic, 004 had disappeared with him.

El sat back down on the sofa with Mike, resting her head on his shoulder. They were both happy, sitting there comfortably. It was obvious that they had huge crushes on each other, but they were both oblivious to each other.

"So Jack, long time no see. I didn't think that you were so dumb that you thought to could drug me." 007 smirked, turning around and expecting to see 004. But one timeline branches a infinite amount of times, so 007 wasn't always correct.

He was surprised to see no-one there. 007 felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see 004 stabbing a syringe into his neck. 007's eyes widened and fell to the ground on his back, hitting his head on his desk on the way down.

Jack picked him up and started walking out with him.

"You not running?" 004 asked while catching up with Jack. Jack shook his head. "Too tired, didn't eat enough before I ran. There's a fast food restaurant 10 minutes away. It shouldn't take too long". 004 nodded in understandement.

"Mike?" El asked, snuggling up against Mike, which made them both blush.

"Yeah?" Mike replied.

"What is... Porn?" El asked innocently.

Mike went bright red, his eyes widened. A million thoughts ran through his mind, the first one being where she heard that word. Another one being how he was going to explain it to her. It's like he stopped working.

El looked up at Mike, seeing him bright red and frozen. She raised a brow, she sat up and waved her hand in front of his face. A minute or so later, Mike snapped back to reality. Looking at El who had a confused look on her face.

It took him no longer than 2 seconds to notice the spot she sat on. For El it wasn't weird at all, she would sometimes sit on Mike's legs or maybe lay on him. But to Mike, well, she was sitting on that spot. I'm sure you know where I mean.

Mike shifted a bit, so that she wasn't sitting on his crotch. El was still waiting for an explanation.

"Porn... Is umm... It's... A film... With people umm... Having... Sex" Mike answered, his face burning red hot.

"What's sex?" El asks. Her vocabulary is constantly expanding, but there were some words that she should've learnt a year ago. She looked into his eyes, seeing that he didn't want to answer that question, but she wanted to know.

"Sex is uh.. It's how babies are made.. But people do it because it feels nice.. But I don't know, you only do it with people you like" Mike answered.

El obviously misunderstood the concept of 'people you like', because her next statement caught Mike by surprise. "Can we sex?"

Mike went even redder. "No!" He said, a little too loudly. It startled El. "It's with people you like, but more than friends. And you have to be older to do it" Mike spoke franticly.

The thought of doing it with El nearly gave him a boner, but he's good at quickly distracting himself.

 **20 minutes later**

"We're back" Jack nearly yelled in the basement, he noticed that El and Mike were asleep so he covered his mouth midway through his sentence. He grinned and looked at 004 who was taking a picture, something about seeing them together warmed his heart. Which surprised him, since his heart was mostly cold.

004 finished taking the picture and carried 007 to a chair and tied him up. Jack went to sit on the couch on the opposite side of Mike and Eleven snuggling, one second he was empty handed, the next he had a cup of tea in his right hand. 004 sat down next to him. "Can you fetch me a cup of coffee?" 004 asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, and like magic, 004 had a cup of coffee on his lap. 004 quickly grabbed hold of it before it fell and spilled all over his trousers. They both sat there silently, occasionally sipping their tea/coffee.

"You know... I miss this" 004 muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.

"Miss what?" Jack asked.

"Hanging out. Like in France, the first year."

 _Jack ran past the guards, he saw a boy around 3 years younger than him. The boy had dark hair, tanned skin and red eyes. Jack picked the boy up, if he couldn't save Caitlin, he could at least save someone else. The halls were dark red from the emergency lights and long._

 _When he got out, the air was lovely and cool, the sky was full of stars and everything looked amazing. Jack had never seen the outside before, so everything, from every blade of grass to every star in the sky amazed him._

 _According to 004, it was around an hour before they were in France. In a town, no longer clad in hospital gowns. They had real clothes, and they were walking towards a real restaurant, with real food._

 _004 looked up at Jack, confused, in the past hour, he was at the lab, travelling at supersonic speed, and now in France. "Who are you?" He asked while looking up at Jack._

" _My name's Jack" Was all he got in response. He wasn't complaining, Jack had given him lovely comfortable clothes. And the weather was lovely and warm, the town was beautiful. From what he could see, it wasn't a big one, it looked like it was out in the countryside._

 _Once they entered the restaurant, a waitress told them to sit at a table. They sat at the table and looked at the menus._

" _I don't speak French" 004 stated, he didn't understand a single word on the menu._

" _What do you feel like eating right now?" Jack asked the young boy._

" _Umm. I've always wanted to taste duck" 004 replied._

" _Ok." Jack added before looking at the menu. He found it. 'Canard avec un portion de frites et salade verte'._

" _Alright, you like lettuce?" Jack asked._

" _Umm.. Maybe" 004 replied, he'd never tasted anything other than mashed peas, mashed potato and dry pork._

"Yeah, I guess I do miss that." Jack stated before finishing his tea, and closing his eyes while leaning back.

"El, Hopper's here to pick you up."

This woke El up, she noticed the position she was in and the fact that two men could see her snuggling with the only person she loves, more than a friend. El got up and went upstairs, waving goodbye to Jack and 004.

"Have a nice time darling?" Hopper asked. El was confused, he never said that before. But she nodded anyway, leaving with Hopper to go home.

 **An hour or so later**

Mike groaned, getting up and stretching his muscles. He noticed Jack and 004 talking about where to find the others, there was only 005, 006, 009 and 010 before they find a way to get in the void. But they had 43 and a half hours left to get the rest.

Luckily for them, 005 and 006 were together, and so were 009 and 010. But it's locating them, and also the fact that they would have less than day to get the others in the void. Cause they need sleep, no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9: Go out with me?

**Hello guys, today I had three tests in a row, so my brain is dead by now. So sorry if there are any mistakes, I'm just tired and I don't want to delay any more. This chapter will just be Mileven, and Jack and 004 find 005 and 006. But mostly Mileven.**

 _31 hours until end of the world._

 _Knock Knock Knock_

 _El's at the door_

Mike reluctantly got out of bed, after some serious convincing from Jack and El. He just wanted to sleep the day away, he had only got 2 hours last night due to him having to convince 007 to help them. Which didn't go well, causing 007 to somehow grab his gun and shoot himself. Yeah, 007's dead.

" _Please Mike! I-We need you!" El tried to convince him for 5ish minutes until giving up and walking downstairs._

Mike took his shirt off and sprayed his armpits with deodorant, and then took his pyjama bottoms off making him completely naked while searching for some clothes. But as if it couldn't get worse, El opened the door and entered the room. It was only then that she saw Mike butt naked, and Mike pulling the closest thing to him to cover his crotch.

Both of their faces went crimson red.

And to make things worse, Mike _obviously_ had morning wood, which is probably the thing he hated the most. Which made it two times more embarrassing when El could see a 'stick' poke through. She knew about the fact that girls and boys have different private parts, and she knew that boys got 'boners'. However she never saw a penis before and she didn't know that boys going through puberty get boners for _no bloody reason at all_.

All she knew was that Mike was erect, and she had no idea why, but it still embarrassed them both.

"Jesus H. Christ! El!" Mike screamed.

El quickly backed out the room and slammed the door behind her, her heart beating at the speed of sound and her face burning hotter than the sun. Mike was feeling the exact same, of course El walked in at the exact moment he was naked and had morning wood.

He threw the blue jumper to the side and got dressed, before walking to the door. He hesitated, but opened it and saw El waiting on the other side, who was also bright red.

"Mike I'm so sorry I didn't meant to barge in like than and-"

El had been talking non stop for the past few minutes apologising for walking in without knocking.

"It's fine" Mike replied after him putting his finger on her lips to stop her from talking, so that she could take a breath and not pass out. They walked downstairs together and then walked down to the basement.

"Where have you two lovebirds been?" Jack asked while reading some files, that looked like they came from the police station or something. 004 was sitting on the couch drinking some coffee while also reading some files, looking like the same type as the ones Jack was reading.

El and Mike both turned red after Jack called them _lovebirds,_ and Mike sat down on the table with Jack.

"What are you reading?" Mike asked, completely ignoring Jack's question, but he didn't really care.

"Some files about 005 and 006, hoping to find some sort of locating them without El, cause they are in England, and that's too far away.. But I'm not sure where in England." Jack responded after sighing.

"But aren't they in Cornwall?" Mike asked.

"No, not any more. I looked last night since I couldn't fall asleep... Too awake and fearful to sleep"

Mike looked over at 004, and then back at Jack. He got up and walked up the steps and into the kitchen, with El following close behind. He got the toaster out and plugged it in to the outlet, then plopping two waffles in it. El got a plate and placed it next to the toaster, and Mike walked over to the cabinet getting some cereal and milk out of the fridge.

A few minutes later they were both sitting at the table in complete silence while munching on the food in front of them. El was thinking of what happened seven minutes ago, while Mike was thinking about what the end of the world would be like. He didn't think they'd be able to do it, Mike was very pessimistic.

Not so long after, Jack came into the kitchen. "Guys, I found them, I'm going to go look for them, but someone needs to come with in case something happens" Jack explained.

"Ask 004" El suggested, not wanting nor her or Mike to go with him.

"He's looking for 009 and 010.. Also after that he needs to find 008, who is in Chicago, I think" Jack exclaimed.

El sighed, she just wanted to stay home with Mike, like what had happened before.

"Unless 004 comes with me and we take the plane there, because he'll need around that amount of time to find it"

Mike and El turned to him and nodded, they both needed a break from the others. A day to themselves, something they hadn't had in a while. Even though the day was mostly consist of them watching films and snuggling up against each other.

"Well alright, I'll leave right away" He wasn't joking, right after he said _away_ he had vanished.

 **11 minutes later**

Mike and El were watching some cheesy horror films on the couch. Mike was laying on his back, with El resting her head on his chest, and his arm around her waist. They were pretty close, but they didn't care. One film lead to another that lead to another. Until El had fallen asleep on Mike, who didn't notice until the film had ended.

He turned red, looking at every feature, from her closed eyes to her bare feet, skipping past her private part. Mike was a teenage boy, and sometimes thought about it, but he was feeling respectful. But for some reason, it was only when she was sleeping, he noticed how much he wanted her. Not in a dirty way, just the want to date her. He didn't know a lot about love, but he wanted to learn with El.

Her eyes fluttered open and she noticed that Mike was staring at her, but he quickly looked away when he noticed she was awake. A thought popped up her head, it was a reminder for something. She wanted to ask him out, but never had the guts to do it. Hell, they kissed twice and went to the Snowball Dance with each other and now a year's passed and she still can't do it.

"Mike?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you... Want to.. Um... Do you want to go out with me?" El asked while wincing, mentally preparing herself for the response.

Nothing happened for a few seconds, which to her felt like an eternity. She opened her eyes and saw him bright red. Shit, she probably shouldn't of asked the same day she saw his genitalia.

"Y... Yes E-El, I would f***ing love to go out with you"

She grinned, and hugged him tightly, closing her eyes and burying her face into his chest.

He said yes.

He said yes.

He said yes.

It bounced around in her head for a few moments, before letting go of him and kissing him. Mike hesitated for a moment or two before sinking into it, closing his eyes like El. It was the third time they kissed, and this felt the most magic out of all of them.

They stayed in that position for a while, and then frantically stopped and jumped off each other when hearing Karen at the top of the stairs.

"El! Hopper's here to get you"

Mike sighed and frowned, and so did El.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then" El mumbled loud enough for Mike to hear before getting up and walking upstairs.

"Hey El, ready to go?" Hopper asked her with a creepy smile.

Why was he being so nice to her?

She shrugged it off and went with him.

 **No longer than 10 minutes later**

El got home, she got out the car and walked in the house, only to see horrors.

2 dead corpses, one man and one woman. Blood covered the floors, their wrists were slit as were their throats. El turned around, about to vomit, but Hopper had grabbed her by the neck, strangling her, and raised her a two feet off the ground.

"You're not leaving here, and you're not going to stop me" Hopper said grinning, it was then she noticed the blood on his hands and the cuts on his wrists.

He threw her across the room as if she was a glass of water, she slammed into the wall knocking her unconscious instantaneously. Hopper walked over to her. Picking her up by the neck again.

"I will end the world, and I don't care how many people die because of me"

 _Snap_

 **Oooh, that's an interesting, I congratulate candy95 for noticing Hopper's strange behaviour. Anyone wondering what that snap is? Well find out next chapter, but I'll tell you one thing, it's coming from El... Yeah I'm an ass..**

 **And plus I can totally relate to Mike with the morning wood and everything cause I go through that and it's a pain in the ass getting boners for no reason.**

 **Ex: The Friday morning boner I get in physics class even if I'm thinking of devouring an entire bloody pizza.**

 **Thanks for reading, and see you next time**


	10. Chapter 10: Death

**Hello everybody, I'm back to make you all sad, cause this one is a little depressing.** **Okay not that depressing, it's just at the start and Mike's reaction to someone's death. Also there's a little smut in this, so if you are a smol bean and don't want to read it, skip the italic part.**

 _Snap_

She fell to the ground, her body limp and lifeless. She whacked her head against the floow, not that it changed the fact that she was dead. Hopper had just killed his own daughter. It was then when 001 had left his body -leaving his body like dark smoke- and left him to see his second daughter dead. He fell to his knees, crying, with a crimson stain on his hands from earlier. Hopper had no idea who those two were, but they had 009 and 010 written on their wrists. So he thought they also were at the lab. He picked up El's limp body and cried into her. He thought that maybe now he had a second chance, he would be a better dad. But no, he had to get possessed by a psychopath and murder his second daughter. After a good ten minutes of crying, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Hopper jumped and accidentally dropped El, then turned around and saw the same boy he saw at Mike's house the other day. What was his name again? Oh yeah, Jack.

"Who are you?!" Hopper yelled while taking his gun and aiming it at Jack. Jack sighed, before rolling up his sleeve and showing him the 002 tattoo. "Jack.. I'm Jack.. And the world is about to end.. So you better follow me so we have a chance at preventing it" Jack explained. Hopper's head was hurting, and he was thinking straight. He took the shot. Creating a loud gunshot, in Hoppers perspective, the bullet hit Jack as he reached for his chest. However in Jack's perspective:

He rolled his eyes, hearing a low pitched noise ring in his ears. The bullet approaching slowly, he walked up up to it and grabbed it, it had barely even got time to exit the barrel. Everything about what he was doing was making no sense, since bullets travelled at the speed of sound, and he heard the gunshot before the bullet was even capable of moving 5 inches, he was breaking the laws of physics. But he bent gravity so that sound waves dense enough, such as gun shots, reached him faster. Or that's his scientific hypnothese. Jack looked back behind him and could still see his after image, so he backed up and took the exact same position. Poof, time unfroze.

Jack reached to his chest, where the bullet was meant to hit, but obviously it never did. Hopper thought he had shot him, but no. Jack grinned and opened his hand, and dropping the bullet to the ground. Hopper was shocked at the the hell just happened.

"Seriously?" Jack asked rhetorically, while approaching El's dead corpse. His grin had turned into a frown before picking her up. "I guess that's one way to get there"

"Get where?" Hopper asked, his head was still throbbing, so he didn't want to talk. But this was his daughter, so he felt obliged to save the world just to save her. He wouldn't care if he had to kill the Demogorgon seven times. This was _his_ daughter and he couldn't lose a second one.

"The void, basically when a super human dies they go to a place called the void. Before you ask me what a superhuman is, El is one. And yes, we can get her out." Jack explained before Hopper sighed in relief. El could come back.

"But I don't know how"

 _Oh_

 **Insert Stranger Things intro here**

Mike was taking a shower when Jack and Hopper were at the front door knocking. So Karen answered the door, surprised to see the chief of police and a random boy she'd never seen before at his door. "Hello we need to speak to Michael Wheeler" Hopper stated emotionless. Karen was a little confused, before she remembered suddenly that Hopper was the foster father of El. She scolded herself mentally for that. "Yes okay, one minute" Karen said before running up the stairs to get Mike, leaving Hopper and Jack at the door.

It was freezing outside, and the warmth of the inside was making them shudder, but worst things had happened. Especially Jack, he had spent the first 13 years of his life in nothing but a hospital gown. That was it, he didn't even wear any boxers, so it was a bit _hard_ going through puberty for those two years, since it was damn near impossible to hide anything down south. And it was the, worst when he was allowed in Caitlin's cell, seeing someone pretty didn't help the fact. Luckily he had only gotten a boner once, and Caitlin took action, she was used to it anyways. ( **So I guess not too lucky for him then? Since he only got it once)**

 **(** **1: This is smut, so skip the italic if you don't want to read. 2: This is a week before Jack escapes, so he's 13. And before you say he's underage, it's not actual sex, just jerking off, like all teenagers do, but with a twist.)**

 _He went bright red, hoping that Caitlin didn't see the phallic shaped object pushing through the hospital gown, it was getting small and soon he was getting a new one, since for some reason he grew at an accelerated rate. It was getting small to the point where his boner would sometimes leave his hospital gown and explore the world. Luckily it wasn't one of those times. Caitlin had her back to him, she was standing up while brushing her teeth, and lucky for him, she had white underwear to cover her private parts. If she didn't Jack could imagine the scenario getting infinitely times worst. Jack was trying to think of other thoughts, like what hell he would have to go through tomorrow._

 _But his mind would always wonder back to mostly one thing, Caitlin, just because she had underwear didn't mean he couldn't see her butt. The pants were pretty small and was barely capable of covering her hole, so this just made Jack's mind wander. He tried to distract himself even more before she had finished. He was thinking of the stupid song stuck in his head. Or just anything that wasn't sexual. But it was too late, Caitlin had turned around, and saw his erection poking through his thin layer of fabric. She turned pink and realised he could have been watching her behind the entire time, she walked over and sat next to him. And it was pretty obvious that they both knew about the boner._

" _I can explain-" Jack was about to start a 3000 word oral essay he had though of using his super-speed while she was walking towards him. "No need, I understand. I learnt biology from you, remember?". Somehow this took a few pounds of weight off of Jack's shoulders, but it didn't change the fact that he had a throbbing erection. He leaned against the wall, sighing and closing his eyes. "Sorry it's just that you're pretty and that I can't co-" He was cut off to a hand wrapping around his phallic baguette. He opened his eyes while gasping. Jack looked down to see Caitlin was starting to move her hand up and down. Jack didn't care it he was only 13, she was 8 when she had first been fucked, yeah, 8, disgusting._

 _He started to make some noises, mostly heavy breathing and cussing under his breath. "Fuck, Caitlin" He muttered, loud enough for her to hear. She smirked, visibly, and tightened her grip and started to pick up her pace. Jack bit his lip, he could feel itching and burning, he knew what it meant, he had jerked off before. But he didn't want to finish yet, he was enjoying it too much. He slowed down time, taking a small break, this had stopped the itching and burning. Turning time back to normal speed while feeling like he wasn't about to have orgasm, he felt Caitlin jerking him off again. He wouldn't lie, it felt great. And it surprised him how good she was, but then he remembered that she had 5 years of experience._

 _He was moaning quietly as she got faster, he wasn't far off from finishing either. It had been around 2 minutes since his break, and that was impressive, even for her, she thought that someone like him wouldn't last that long, since his main superpower being super-speed. But then again, she didn't know about the break._

 _As soon as he felt the itching, which normally came a minute or so before the burning, he thought about stopping. But he thought twice since she had jerked him off for around 5 minutes, that was long enough. "Caitlin.. I'm about to.." He felt the burning, and then the burning in his shaft, before a thick liquid poured out, a lot of it, which surprised Caitlin._

" _Why is there so.. Much?" It was completely unnatural, it was like he had never came before. "Basically, whenever I use my powers, every body part catches up to speed so I don't die, including my balls. So basically, in my perspective, I haven't came in 8 months". Caitlin looked at him in surprise, before handing him a few tissues, a little more than she would normally use to clean up._

Hopper waved his hand in front of Jack's face. "Wake up" He said quietly. Jack snapped back to reality, feeling a deep blush creeping on his face, he looked around, seeing only a few seconds had passed. Jack blinked a few times and looked up at the door, seeing Mike wrapped in a towel. Okay, maybe a little more than that. "What's up guys?" Mike asked, having a feeling that Hopper knew about what was happening. Jack moved towards Mike and said in his ear. "Put some clothes on".

Mike nodded and rushed up the stairs, nearly falling since he was travelling so fast. He sprinted into his room and picked the first two things he saw, a navy blue jumper with a white TARDIS picture on it, and some black trousers. He didn't care to put boxers on, but he put socks on and rushed down the stairs.

"Wow, that was fast. Even for me" Jack exclaimed while smirking, but then stopped suddenly remembering how serious the current event was. Jack looked at Hopper who nodded. Jack zoomed off with Mike slumped over his shoulder, and Hopper rolled his eyes while closing the door and walking over to his car.

Jack and Mike arrived at the scene in a little over a second. Mike first saw the two corpses covered in blood, giving him a tingling sensation in his stomach, and then he saw El on the bed. His eyes widened as he ran towards her while screaming "NONONONONONONO!"

He embraced her, holding her in his arms tightly, putting his ear to her chest to listen for her heartbeat. He started to cry. Jack walked up to him slowly, then patted his back.

"She's in the void Mike…. And I'm sure you know what we need to do"

 **Did I do good? Please leave reviews, I need to know if I'm doing well. Thanks candy95 and phieillydinyia for leaving a review on each chapter, it means a lot to me. To anyone who read the smut, did you enjoy it? Sorry if it sucks, first time writing smut. Next chapter will be in El's perspective, so look forward to it.**


	11. Chapter 11: Eleven

**I only just noticed that this is chapter 11 and it's about getting Eleven… Coincidence?**

 **Also sorry for being a day late, yesterday the principal had a go at me at school for having a lighter in my pocket. Which I had from lighting a campfire Wednesday and I forgot to take it out. So today I found out that no one really gave a crap so nothing really happened, and yesterday I was too worried to write anything. (Yeah I'm that type of person, I've never really got into trouble before)**

Darkness, it was full of it. It was like the black dimensional bridge she would enter when looking for someone, but the floor was ice. El pushed herself off the cold slippery ground. She looked around her, nothing. No one was there, however whispers could be heard. El looked at the ground and saw a girl. She looked around 19, blonde hair, not that tall. El reached down and touched the ice floor and it cracked. The girl she saw on the other side looked down at her, surprised.

The ground shattered and El started floating, like there was no gravity. The girl started floating too, and they collided with each other mid-air, with a light bump. "Who the hell are you?" The girl asked, she tried to move back a bit, but she was floating, so it was a little difficult.

"E-El" El asked nervously, was she dead, was she dreaming? She didn't know. The girl looked at her with a raised her eyebrow.

"I'm Caitlin" Caitlin responded calmly, she was used to the eternal darkness, but this had never happened. El looked at her with wide eyes, a while back 004 told her why Jack was reluctant to look for someone, and told her about Caitlin.

"J-Jack wants to get you out" El said quietly, to be honest, she was terrified.

When El had said that, Caitlin's eyes widened, but then she smiled. _Jack is coming to get me? Coming to save me after all these years? Why now, why not 5 years ago?_ A million thoughts ran through her mind, she couldn't decide on which emotion she was feeling. Anger, sadness, happiness, love, excitement, fear,

"And how is he going to do that?" Caitlin asked, as far as she knew, it was impossible to get her out of the endless void. She hated it, every day you'd wake up and nothing happened. You just did what you could, her powers didn't work very well due to how cold it was. Caitlin could manipulate fire, not create it.

El shrugged, she didn't know either, as far as she knew it was near-impossible to get in without dying, and then getting out seemed harder. However Jack's a stubborn son of a bitch, and he would do anything to complete his mission. 004 had made that very clear, explaining a bit of his and Jack's backstory.

"Maybe you can get us out" Caitlin theorised. El was able to shatter a layer and make them float just by the touching the floor. El looked at her with a raised brow. "How?" El asked, she seriously had no idea what Caitlin was talking about.

"Well, what you just did, was meant to be impossible. And you did it just by touching the ground" Caitlin explained.

El nodded in comprehension. Maybe she could use her powers to escape, she wasn't sure. El thought it was worth a try, but she wasn't sure how, since there wasn't a wall that she could smash. She didn't know, so she thought about it.

 _Slam_

Jack slammed a few pages of calculations attached to a binder onto the D&D table. He had a smug look on his face, as if he just outsmarted Einstein, which he might of just did. Mike and Hopper looked at the pages and then at him with a helpless look in their eye. Jack got the point that they had no idea what they meant.

"Alright, basically this whole time I've been finding ways to shrink myself or slip into by running at a certain angles at certain speeds. But what if I could expand the portal? I thought to myself, it would have to expand a lot since it's tiny, but come to think of it, it's entirely possible. If I was to take the edges of the portal and tear it open, my arms would tear off since the portal contains the mass of the Void, which weighs around 9 septillion tons." Jack paused to breath, before rambling on again. "And also the edges would be impossible to grab since they're a plank length apart. But what if I move my hand so fast and hit the portal with it that I tear the Space-Time Continuum..."

It took a few minutes for the essay that Jack had just read processed in their heads. Until it clicked into Mike's head. "Wait, if you were to tear a hole in the Space-Time Continuum, then the whole universe would get sucked into a puncture." Mike replied.

"Exactly, except that if I was to run in there and run back out at Super-Speed, then repair the hole. Then the world won't get destroyed" Jack explained.

( **Just a note saying that the Space-Time Continuum is impossible to tear, and shaking your hand at super speed won't tear it either. However everything else is mostly true (I did my research)** )

"And what the hell does all of this mean?" Hopper asked, he wasn't much of a science geek, but if it came to saving El, he would do whatever it takes.

"I do something that might destroy the world, to save the world, and get El back" Jack explained, then after a few moments opened his mouth again. "And maybe instead of killing 001 we could just put him in the Void directly"

Mike nodded, he wasn't so sure about what Jack was going to do, but if it was for El, he'd do it.

 **17 hours until the end of the world**

Jack looked at their corpses, 005 and 006. He knew that 001 was hunting them down while also convincing the Australians to help him. He sighed, cussing and taking a cigarette out of his pocket, and lighting.

"Hey! How old are you exactly?" Hopper nearly yelled.

"Really? I'm fucking 20 years old mate" Jack replied, and obviously Hopper didn't believe him. Mike however was surprised, he looked 15.

"You are not 20 and I'm not your mate!"

Jack rolled his eyes and took a card out of his back pocket, it wasn't a card, it was a birth certificat.

"Back then, the lab didn't think about erasing all traces of me, my parents were both dead so no one looked into my disappearance." Jack explained while giving it to Hopper, who read it as fast as he couldn't

The name was smudged, but he could make this out.

Jac yl r

Born: 2nd February 1964

The rest was burned, so he guessed someone tried to destroy it. But Jack was right, he was 20 years old. Jack had a smug look on his face as he inhaled the smoke.

"You do know that smoking will decrease you lung capacity-" Mike was about to go on a rant about Jack smoking but was cut off by Hopper and Jack saying "We don't care" in unison.

Jack will never lose his stubbornness will he?

 **That was a pretty short and shitty chapter, I know, but I got home late today cause it snowed so fucking heavily today (Ironic that I got snowed in at school on THE FIRST DAY OF WINTER). Sorry, and not many exciting things happened in this chapter. I'm planning on there being few chapters left, I'm not sure if I want to do a long chapter or two average ones.**

 **Tell me, next chapter:**

 **Do you want it to be a long one or two medium ones.**

 **If you choose long one, next chapter will be the finale, other than an epilogue.**

 **Two medium ones mean two more chapters.**

 **Decide and let me know by leaving a review, please, this is super important.**

 **Peace**


	12. Chapter 12: Sacrifice (Finale)

**You guys ready for the finale? Hope so, cause this is it. There won't be epilogue after this because there's not really much to wrap up.. Sorry that you had to wait so long, school is a bitch.**

No, he never will.

 **12 hours until the end of the world**

"So, what the hell are we going to do about 001, because we only have 12 hours left guys." Hopper stated anxiously.

"12 hours isn't even accurate, we probably have like 9 hours" Jack exclaimed calmly.

Hopper and Mike glared at him and said "Not helping" in unison. Hopper took a seat on a chair. They were at his house, since Hopper being in Mike's basement would be a tad strange. They all had cups of coffee in front of them, except Jack who had a cup of tea. It was currently 3 in the morning, and they were all knackered, but saving El and taking down 001 was a higher privilege that getting a 9 hour sleep, or 13 hours in Mike's case due to him going through puberty.

"Right, well first we have to find the portal to the void, then we can open it and all that crap." Jack said blankly, he knew that there wasn't a portal to the void, and he knew there was only one option left for him. He wouldn't admit it to the others. But he had to make a deal with the devil.

Jack had thought about it for the next 6 hours, he was stuck inside his own head, Mike and Hopper tried to wake him back up to reality, but they weren't capable.

 _Smash_

Mike dropped his mug on the floor, causing it to shatter and pieces spreading the floor while the coffee oozed between the cracks. Jack got woken up to reality rudely, he looked down at the mug and then at Mike. "Well done Mike" He said emotionless. No one knew what was going on inside Jack's head, and no one will ever know.

"I'm going for a walk" Jack said, and before the sound waves even reached their ears he was already out the front door. He was walking through the forest, at super speed. He soaked in every detail, cause it would be the last time he would feel cold air against his face and the last time he heard birds chirping. No more heating up by the fire while sipping Earl Gray tea with honey in it. No more walking by and see the leaves fly up every time he walked past one. He was sad, but he had to save his friends, the world, and more importantly: Caitlin.

After 5 minutes in his perception, exactly 0.1332741004 seconds in real time, he leaned against a tree, sighing. "Why me?" Jack asked himself. His eyes started to well up with angry tears. He was going to have to sacrifice himself, he knew it. It was obvious, it's the only 001 wanted, for 002 to be dead. And that was him, Jack was just another boy with super powers.

Anger built up in his body, he winced, trying to get the tears out of his eyes. He pushed himself off the tree and turned to punch it rapidly. He punched it until he couldn't feel his knuckles, his hands were bleeding but he didn't care. Jack ended up snapping the tree in half before turning around and taking his anger out on a huge rock in front of him. He kicked it, punched it, even whacked his head against it, he did everything he could to take the anger out. But it just kept coming back, he hands were hurting along with his feet, his head was throbbing and bleeding, but he didn't care.

He ran through the forest, finding something, then he saw _him._ The poor man who was about to meet his end, Jack had killed before, but never from pure rage. Jack ran over to him and pinned him to a wall, luckily for the man he was going so fast that before his nerves could send a message to his brain saying he was in pain, he was dead. Jack had impaled his chest with his arm, and tore his heart out. He then sent him flying towards a tree.

Jack began to calm down, he then started to snap back to reality. What did he just do? He just killed a man in cold blood just because he was pissed off. The guilt felt like he was carrying a house on his shoulders. Jack leaned against a tree and slid down to the ground, making him sit on the frozen leafy floor. He began to cry into his arms, feeling like a complete idiot.

Why did I do that? The question repeated in his head endlessly, he had lost himself in his mind to think about it, so that he could hopefully recover before someone saw a poor old man dead with a hole in his chest leaning against one tree, and another man with a bloody arm sobbing into his other arm on the opposite tree.

1 hour had passed, in his perception. Jack got up, taking one last look at the man before walking off. He needed to act fast, since he only had 12 hours to do something, more like 9 hours. Jack ran back to Hopper's house, around 1 second had passed, and in that time, they barely noticed he'd left.

"I'm back" Jack grumbled, picking up his mug and downing the tea, his head was hurting from the fact that he had been crying for around 30 minutes straight and also banged it against a rock several times, which he was pretty sure by now it was in orbit. Mike was the first to notice the profuse bleeding, it wasn't just a small cut, it was like someone had slit his forehead open. His eyes widened as he noticed his hands bleeding too.

Mike almost fell out of his chair and ran towards a cabinet to get meds. Hopper raised a brow and then noticed the bleeding. "What in the name of fuck?" Hopper yelled. Jack winced at the noise and glared at him, mouthing for him to shut the hell up. Hopper shut his mouth, still worried and questioning himself why Jack was in that state. Hopper didn't even hear when Jack said he was going on a walk, and since he was only gone for a second, he didn't know that Jack left.

Mike walked back to Jack and put bandages around his hands, he didn't know that Jack broke his toes but there wasn't anything he would be able to do about that anyway. He wrapped a bandage around his head and sighed. Mike took some painkillers and gave them to Jack who put them down on the table. Before Mike told him he needed them, Jack spoke up.

"My metabolism is way too fast, they'll last less than 6 seconds"

Mike nodded, while Hopper sighed and sat on the opposite side of the table. "What happened?" Hopper asked, Mike sat down on a chair also wanting to hear what happened. Jack sighed, taking a moment or so before opening his mouth and taking a breath.

"I got pissed, hit a tree"

"Did the tree bleed?" Hopper asked.

Jack looked at him confused, then realised he was talking about his arm. Jack sighed, not wanting to say that he just killed someone for no reason at all. "There was a dead animal, I fell on top of it" Jack lied. Hopper looked at him.

"Look at me in the eyes and tell me what animal it was"

Jack looked at Hopper straight in the eyes. "I tripped and fell on a deer" Jack lied again. His facial expression was convincing, but his heart was beating fast. Mike was convinced, and it took a few seconds or so for Hopper to believe Jack.

"Right, okay" Hopper muttered.

 **7 hours until the end of the world**

They were all anxious, pacing back and forth. Jack was thinking about what he had to do, and thinking about things to do before he sacrificed himself. Mike was thinking about what the end of the world would be like, and also thinking about what he would do when El was back. Hopper was hoping that Jack wouldn't destroy the world.

"Alright, I think this is enough. My decision is final and what I'm about to do, you can't stop me" Jack nearly yelled. Causing them both to look at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"I made up what I said about the void, but 001 is capable of opening it… I'm going to trick him, but I need to kill myself if you want to save the world" Jack explained.

Mike and Hopper were staring at him as if he just murdered someone, even though he did. Jack rolled his eyes. "I just want to say one thing before I go… I just want to say that, my life has been a pile of shit, and meeting you guys has been the best part of it all… I just want to say, the past 96 hours have been the best 4 days of my life. And when 004 comes around asking where I am, since he's currently in England looking for the others who are dead.. I want you to tell him, I have been his paternal figure his entire life, and I never wanted for him to get hurt, so go to that university that you wanted to go to, and fucking graduate as a fucking engineer. Tell him to move on, to forget me, find a girl, marry her. Have a happy life..." Jack paused and looked straight into Mike's eyes.

"That goes for you too, Mike.. I know you've already found that girl… You are going to have the best life you could possibly get."

Mike's eyes were welling up, even though he barely knew Jack, he wanted to. He wanted to be his friend, go to school with him, fucking beat up Troy… He wanted to try 200 different types of tea, just like Jack said he'd do with him one day… But know he was going to leave, he couldn't have that.

"No-"

Jack dashed off.

He found 001, and he picked him up and took him to a room. Jack was glaring while 001 was grinning. "So you want me to help you?" 001 was laughing. "You and I both know that comes at a price."

"I know.. That's why I'm making a deal with you… You open a portal to the void, and then stop your stupid plan to end the world, and I'll kill myself..."

001 eyes widened for a second, then he started grinning. "My my.. I never thought you'd become so selfless."

Jack shuddered and rolled his eyes at that statement, knowing exactly the 2 different things he meant by that.

"Well fine" 001 said before reaching his hand out and shaking it with Jack's.

001 snapped his fingers and a purple light appeared on the wall, before turning black and a clear view of the void could be seen. Jack stepped inside, dashing towards Caitlin and El.. He stopped his powers, and looked at Caitlin.

Caitlin turned around and saw him, instantly gasping. "J-Jack?"

Jack smiled and took a small box out of his pocket, before throwing it at the ground hard enough for it to shatter. Jack's figure changed, and somehow he turned into a 20 year old. Caitlin didn't care, she embraced him in a tight hug. El was confused, but she looked over at the portal. "Oh" She said to herself silently.

"I'm sorry" Jack muttered. Caitlin raised her eyebrow. "What for?" She was still smiling, but that soon turned into a frown when she was outside on a random street. Caitlin felt all of it, the cold air, solid ground beneath her feet, and wind on her face. But her heart was torn into pieces when she couldn't see Jack anywhere. "No no no no no no no no no no!" Caitlin screamed.

"Alright, my turn" Jack muttered while looking at the portal. His heart was beating at Mach 10, but he wasn't using super speed. Jack turned and glanced at 001, who smiled coldly. "Go on!" 001 yelled.

Jack nodded and was prepared to jump in, but he grabbed 001 by the arm and pulled him in with him. The portal closing behind them. 001 gasped and his eyes widened as he noticed he was trapped in the void.

"You're trapped here, there's no going back. You're portal won't work here, there's not enough energy in the atmosphere" Jack grinned. "But my powers will work on you" 001 said angrily. He picked Jack up by the collar and started beating him.

And he never stopped.

Never

Never

Never.

The word echoed through his head.

Two months had passed. El had gone on several 'dates' with Mike. Caitlin was torn to pieces, and she lived with El, even though she was old enough to buy a house.

Everyone was safe.

Only two super humans were still alive, Caitlin and El.

Caitlin wasn't the only sad one. Everyone who knew Jack were still mourning his disappearance.

 _Bang_

Mike slammed a small clay figure on the D&D table. The small figure was made by Mike and Will, inspired by Jack.

"A Speedster traps Will the Wise in the corner. What do you do?" Mike asked dramatically.

"Fireball that son of a bitch" Dustin yelled across the table.

"He'll dodge it, use teleport" Lucas suggested.

They argued between Fireball and Teleport for a moment or so.

"The Speedster had enough of your bickering, he's not patient. He picked Will the Wise up by the collar and whacked his head against the wall." Mike exclaimed dramatically.

"No!" The three boys yelled in unison.

One year has passed.

Everyone has nearly forgotten about Jack. Even Caitlin, who now has a job at a grocery store.

A loud noise could be heard if you were far enough in the forest.

A man stepping out of a portal.

"Fuck me"

 **Did you enjoy that? Sorry it wasn't that long, I just couldn't really bring that much to the story since I didn't want there to be too many loose ends. There was originally meant to be another 1,000 words or so, but after reading it, it was so boring.**

 **If anyone's wondering. Yes, there might be a sequel.**

 **But that's your decision.**

 **Either way, it will take some time. Maybe in February 2018 or something. But at least 2 months.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was fun to see what I could do which Jack when he was in the forest.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, there is a poll on my profile to choose if you want a sequel.**

 **Peace.**


	13. Important Author's Note (I'm back baby)

Hello everyone, jeez it's been a while. I deeply apologize for taking so damn long, a lot has been happening in these past two years, my mother was diagnosed with cancer but she has beat it, I've passed my motorcycle test, got a contract, did my finals and passed, it's been very busy.

But I'm sure you're not here to listen to me talking about what has happened these past two years, you're here because I made an author's note, right?

I will confirm, there is a 90% chance that a sequel will be coming out. Either this year or the next. As it has been two years, I am 2 years older, I'd like to say my writing skills have improved but I'm not sure of that myself.

I would imagine the first chapter at the end of this month, because right now I'm still putting together all my ideas and plot. This one should have more action and will add a lot more lore to everything.

If anyone is reading this, which I doubt, I'll see you all next time. Bye.


End file.
